Happy Birthday Viking!
by BloodSucker815
Summary: Written for the Let Them Eat Birthday Cake Challenge. When Sookie feels bad that they can't celebrate Eric's birthday her and Pam plan a little surprise for him.


**A/N: This was written for the 'Let Them Eat Birthday Cake Challenge' to wish Lubadub, ericizmine, nycsnowbird, seastarr08, Zhivago3, Kristin Elizabeth, and LindsayK a Happy Birthday. Pay attention in the story and see if you can spot the birthday girls. Big thanks go out to mmkashley for betaing this for me last minute. Any remaining mistakes are mine. Don't own the ids I just wrapped them up in this story for these amazing ladies! HAPPY BIRTHDAY GIRLS!**

* * *

The last hour of my shift was spent buried in my thoughts so luckily we were rather slow. Ever since one of the local girls celebrated her 16th birthday earlier in the day I had been thinking of my husband and his lack of a birthday. Ever since I agreed to marry Eric four years ago he never failed to mark my birthday with something special. With the fact that Eric was born before days were really marked, gave me no idea of when his Birthday was at all.

"What has you so distracted, my telepathic friend?" I looked up to see Pam standing by the bar in front of me.

"Eric's birthday," I replied, finishing drying a beer glass.

"What of my master's birthday? Does he even have one?"

"That's just it. I know he has to have one, but I don't know when it is," I complained, throwing the towel onto the bar top. "He is able to celebrate my birthday, and I want to celebrate his."

"You could give him a birthday. Why does it have to be his exact day of birth?" Pam asked. "Pick a day that is important to you in regards to him and have that be his birthday."

"You know, Pam, that is an excellent idea. I have been thinking over this my entire shift and never thought of that."

"So what will you do for him?"

"I'm not sure yet."

"We could throw a party" Pam said. "I have wanted to plan a birthday party for you, but Eric has never let me."

"Tell you what I will let you plan Eric's party, but I get a final say on everything." I didn't need her going overboard. I wanted a simple party with our family and the vampires of area 5, but I knew that Eric had more acquaintances that might want to come so Pam would be better at arranging that party than me.

"I will take care of things, you just tell me when you want it. Now lets go your shift has been over for ten minutes."

* * *

Pam and I spent the next week going over the details of Eric's birthday. I had thought long and hard over when his new birthday should be and fortunately the date was close enough that we didn't have to wait too long to celebrate it. I decided that the night that I found Eric running down my road with no memories would be his new birthday. It was an important day in both our lives and we did nothing to mark the day.

Normally Fangtasia would have a huge New Years Eve party tonight but since it fell on a Monday, when the bar is not open, the had held the party the night before. Pam mad up some random vampire related reason that Eric needed to stop by Fangtasia for a moment.

I convinced Eric that we would both go and once we were finished at the bar we could come home and spend the rest of the night in bed, or any other place he wanted.

"I would rather just drive us back home," Eric said, as he helped me out of his Corvette. "I am sure I would have much more fun there than anything Pam could possibly need me for here."

"The night is still young. I am sure things wont be to long here and we can indulge in the more fun things you have in mind."

We entered through the staff door and found the club completely dark.

"Are we the only ones here?" I asked, as we entered. I held onto Eric knowing that he would not let me fall over anything. Why Pam thought to have all the lights out mad no sense to me. Eric had excellent night vision and could probably see just as well with no lights on.

"No I can feel Pam near by," Eric said, ushering me through a door. "I am sure she..."

"SURPRISE!" The room erupted with the cry and I felt Eric step in front of me as though to protect me from something. The lights flickered on and about fifty or so people were standing around the main floor of the bar. A large 'Happy 1st Birthday Eric' sign was hung above the bar and I could see a small refreshments table that held the special blood drink and the cake that we had made for the night.

"Lover, what is going on?" Eric asked, looking down at me.

"I felt bad that we always celebrated my birthday and we never would get to celebrate yours. So Pam and I decided to give you a new birthday and I chose today. Your not upset are you?"

"No Lover, that is very thoughtful of you. I am honored that you thought to give me a Birthday and on such a special day as well." I smiled, glad that he still remembered the importance of the date I had chosen.

"Come, you need to try these special drinks Pam and I came up with. I know you guys can only have blood but I was trying to come up with a different way you could have it. Amelia went through a phase once where she drank these slushy things all the time one summer and had even bough a little slushy maker for the house." I handed him a glass of what looked like dark red snow. "All you have to do is put the blood in the slushy maker and it creates this stuff. Pam tried it and seemed to like it. I though maybe we could eventually sell them in the bar." I waited as Eric deposited a spoonful of the blood-slush into his mouth.

"Excellent. Since the consistency is new it makes it taste just a little different. If it works well tonight I see no reason not to sell it in the bar."

"I figured that since you can only really get just a change in blood type, why not see what else can be changed to give you some variety in your diet."

The rest of the party went smoothly. Eric and I wandered around and said hello to everyone that had shown up. I had seen the final guest list and was glad that over half of those invited could not come. Though I met a lot of different Supes only a small group really caught my interest and I spent quite a bit of time talking with them.

There was a nest of seven female vampires that had apparently known Eric for years that he would stay with every so often. They had not been to surprised to find out that Eric and I had been married as well as being Bonded. I was excited to hear that most of them were writers and all were lovers of a good story. We exchanged contact information before I had to move on and visit with other guests as a good hostess should.

The last of our guests finally left around four in the morning and Pam told us to head on out, and that she would have the clean up crew finish and she would lock up. I was very pleased with how the party had gone. Eric appeared to have enjoyed himself and I had meet several of his friends that he had made through out the years.

"Thank you for tonight, Lover," Eric said, as we got ready for bed. "It was nice to see old friends, and how often does one get to remember their first birthday party?"

"Well then, we shall just have to make the rest of your birthday even more memorable," I said, pushing him down onto the bed while I covered his lips with mine. Working the buttons free on his shirt I laid kisses down his chest as each inch was reveled. With one hand I slid his shirt off his large shoulders while the other busied itself with undoing his pants. He lifted his hips allowing me to easily slide his jeans to the floor.

With his legs hanging over the side of the bed I was able to comfortably settle between his legs. I brushed my fingers along his length smiling when he hissed at my touch. Gripping the base I placed a soft kiss on the swollen tip. Finished with my bit of teasing I quickly took as much of him into my mouth as I could. I loved the feel of his skin on my tongue, like silk over steel. His moans and his grip on my hair encouraged my movements up and down his gracious plenty. I knew he was close when he began bucking his hips up off the bed. Reaching down I took hold of his balls and squeezed and tugged them until I felt his release in the back of my throat, which I swallowed down.

While Eric was coming down from his high I climbed up his body and straddled his hips. With the fact that Eric didn't need to breath enabled me to kiss him without resistance. His hands tangled into my hair and began kissing me back. I ground my hips into his wanting to feel him inside me. Eric quickly had us flipped over so I was tucked safely beneath him.

Copying my previous actions he removed my cloths placing kisses on my flesh as he went. "Please, Eric, I need you now." I moaned as he settled himself between my legs. He planted his lips on mine as he slowly slid into me. I tried to bring our bodies together faster, but Eric placed a hand on my hip keeping me pinned to the bed.

When he was completely sheathed within me he held still, kissing my face and shoulders until I began to squirm. Eric set a steady pace which was to slow in my opinion, but his had kept me from moving. "Faster, baby. Harder." Apparently that was all he was waiting for as he thrust forward. I could feel myself nearing that peek and I wanted us to go over together. I turned my head slightly baring my neck for him. "Mark me." His fangs slid in and after he drew on the wound twice I was seeing stars as the pleasure threw me into my finish, Eric following right behind me.

"That was without a doubt the best Birthday ever, Lover," Eric said, later as we lay curled around each other.

"I haven't even given you your gift yet," I said, sitting up to look down on him.

"You don't need to give me anything. I already have all I could ever want."

"Eric, my gift is asking you to turn me." He looked up at me in shock, and I had to hold back my giggles as the look was rarely seen on his face.

"Do not tease me."

"I'm not. I have done some thinking and it would be selfish of me to leave you alone when you could do something to prevent that," I said before he had me in his arms and planted his mother of all kisses on my lips. "I am not asking for you to do it tonight, but we will decided when in the near future so I can get a few things taken care of."

"I love you, my Sookie."

"And I love you, Eric. Happy Birthday."

* * *

**Now leave me a little present by clicking that little button below that says review!**


End file.
